FanKyle YAOI
by MisaBroflovskiKagamine
Summary: Kyle esta enamorado de Fanboy y Fanboy de Kyle pero ellos no lo saben. Pero una niña amante del Yaoi los ayudara a estar juntos lo quieran o no haciendolos pasar romanticos momentos. FANKYLE.
1. Chapter 1

Como lo prometi en mi fanfic anterior, escribiria otra historia de fankyle. Y meti un personaje 100% de mi creacion al que nombre July Wilkerson. Ojale sea de su agrado.

**CAPITULO 1: La niña y el Yaoi.**

July Wilkerson, una niña de 12 años. Ojos color cafe claro, aunque no se notaran tanto porque usa gafas tipo Harry Potter, pelo negro brillante y piel un poco palida. Hija de un reconosido traumatologo y de una ex modelo, que ahora se dedica a ser hacesora de imagen de modelos. Paresiera una preadolecente normal pero desde los 3 años se volvio otaku, a los 5 años veia gore y echi pero a los 7 años encontro su verdadera pasion oculta el Yaoi. La traia en obsesion veia Yaoi, leia Yaoi, soñaba Yaoi y dibujaba Yaoi. Ella soñaba con crear un manga Yaoi muy romantico pero caresia de imaginacion para crearlo, ahora encontrara una inspiracion...

En el cuarto de July.

July! levantate rapido!-la voz de una mujer la llamaba desde las escaleras de su gran casa.

¡Ya voy Miss Engrieta!-respondio- cielos que tutora mas exigente.

Debido a los trabajos de sus padres, eran gente rico. July estaba con los mejores tutores y estudiaba en los mejores colegios privados. Sin embargo ni sus compañeros ni sus maestros comprendian su amor al yaoi por lo que no tenia amigos. Sus padres la habian cambiado de colegios varias veces porlo menos cuatro veces por año. Era una niña muy inteligente, astuta y engañosa para su edad.

July se levanto de su cama, se cambio y tomo su mochila. Bajo y se sento en una silla.

Buenos dias Miss-saluda July.

Te quedaste dormida mas de la cuenta-la regaña.

Solo fueron dos minutos-reclama July.

Cada minuto cuenta en la vida de una dama -sigue regañandola.

Hay no te enfades solo fue un retraso minusculo-justifica July.

Recuerda que dees dar una buena primera impresion en tu nueva escuela-dice Miss Engrieta.

Vamos esto no es un colegio, es una escuela publica cualquiera-dice July.

Lo se. No entiendo como tus padres dejaron que fueras a una vulgar escuela publica, eso es algo inapropiado para una joven dama como tu-dice Miss Engrieta.

¿Tu crees? pues yo lo veo emocionante. Sera la primera vez que voy a un lugar donde haya gente normal-sonrrie.

Hum tu nunca cambiaras-reclama la Miss.

Lo se mi mentalidad y mi amor por el yaoi nunca seran quitados-se levanta de la mesa-Bien ya me voy.

El chofer te espera en la entrada-indica la miss.

Gracias miss-agradece July y se va.

Despues de el tramo asia la escuela llega y se baja de la limosina. Todos los alumnos se quedan sorprendidos al ver bajar a July.

¿Quien es la niña de la limo?-pregunta Fanboy bocabierto.

No lo se pero debe ser alguien muy rica-contesta Chum Chum.

Es obvio idiotas cualquiera que baje de una limo es alguien rico-explica Kyle enojado.

Realmente si lo es, su nombre es July Wilkerson la unica hija y heredera de la rica familia Wilkerson-aclara Yo.

Genial-exclama Fanboy y Chum Chum.

Al entrar a clase.

Disculpa ¿cual es la clase del señor Mufflin?-pregunta July a un chico.

No se-responde el chico y se va.

Ah gracias-agradecio. Pasaron como cinco alunmos mas hasta que que se topo con dos chicos.

¿Saben donde es la clase del señor Mufflin?-les pregunta.

¡Tu eres la niña que bajo de la limosina!-grita sorprendio un chico.

Si pero ¿saben o no donde es?-vuelve a preguntar.

Claro que sabemos de echo nosotros estamos en esa clase-reponde el otro chico.

Genial, me llamo July Wilkerson-saluda July.

Soy Fanboy-se presenta.

Yo Chum Chum-tambien se presenta.

Mucho gusto-respondio, biendolos extrañamente por sus disfraces de superheroes.

Siguenos-señalan los dos guiandola asia el salon.

¿Te gustan las historientas?-pregunta Fanboy.

Pues solo los mangas y doujinshis yaoi-responde July.

¿Que es eos?-preguntan.

El yaoi son historias de amor entre dos hombres-explica ella. Fanboy y Chum Chum se quedan biendola un poco confundidos-Realmente el yaoi es mi vida. Simepre eh querido crear un manga yaoi.

¿Porque no lo haces?-pregunta Chum Chum.

Es que tengo muy poca imaginacion para el yaoi-se lamenta July-eh buscado inspiracion pero no la encuentro en ninguna parte.

Algun dia la inspiracion llegara a ti-anima Fanboy.

Eso espero-suspira July.

Entraron al salon.

Bien alumnos les presentare a su nueva compañera-señala el profesor Mufflin.

Hola soy July Wilkerson-se presenta July anta todos

Sientate donde quieras-dice el profesor Mufflin.

Se sienta a un lado de Fanboy.

Genial que te quisiste sentar aqui July- sonrrie Fanboy.

Si-sonrrie.

Oye Kyle ella es nuestra nueva amiga-dice Fanboy a Kyle.

Hola soy July Wilkerson- se presenta cortesmente.

Yo soy Kyle el conjurador un gran hechizero, fui expulsado de la academia Milcuit-se presenta Kyle.

Ah Kyle me gusta mucho jugar a los magos-Fanboy abrasa a Kyle haciendo que este se sonrrojo. Kyle logro safarce.

Por milesima vez YO-SI-SOY-UN-MAGO bobalicon-reclama Kyle muy enojado.

_Dios Kyle se sonrrojo con el abraso de Fanboy. Tal vez Kyle...no eso es algo imposible ¿oh si?-_piensa July.

July ¿te pasa algo?-pregunta Chum Chum preocupado.

Eh, no nada estoy bien-reacciona.

Dime July ¿eres igual de loca que estos raros?-pregunta Kyle sarcastico.

No solo amo locamente el yaoi-responde.

¿Que es eso?-pregunta Kyle.

El yaoi es esto-abre su mochila y saca un manga de Lovelees, empieza a ojearlo enseñanlo a los demas.

Es algo humm...interesante-dice Kyle confundido y nervioso.

Lo se, leer y dibujar yaoi es mi vida-dice July abrasando el manga.

¿Tambien sabes dibujar cosas Gays?-pregunta Chum Chum.

No es gay es Y-A-O-I y si se dibujar muy bien-saca de unos dibujos de una carpeta.

Genial-exclama Chum Chum.

Increible-dice Kyle sorprendido.

No tenia idea que dibujaras tan bien-dice Fanboy.

¿Como hiciste para dibujar asi de genial?-pregunta Chum Chum impresionado.

Es solo cuestion de practica-responde July.

Oigan ustedes cuatro pongan atencion para que aprendan algo-les avisa el profesor Mufflin.

Oye July ¿quieres sentarte con nosotros en el almuerzo?-susurra Fanboy.

Claro Fanboy-responde.

Lo lamento por ti-se dice asi mismo Kyle aunque July logro escuharlo.

_Kyle parece estar enamorado de Fanboy, genial una pareja de locos y lo mejor de todo yaoi. Debo ayudarlos ah estar juntos mientras le saco provecho pero ¿que podre hacer?-_piensa July.

**FIN**

Debo disculparme de poner ofensa asia al yaoi pero lo necisito para darle sentido al fanfic.

Klye(enojado): ¡Estas loca me quieres emparejar con Fanboy!

Escucha Kyle yo soy la escritora y haras lo que yo diga.

Kyle: Tu no me obligas.

Claro que si.

Kyle: Te convertire en helado y te comero.

Kyle realmente eres tonto tu magia no me afecta.

Kyle: Maldita Tsuki.

Cuida tu lenguaje o te matare en el siguiente capitulo.

Kyle(suplica de rodillas):Lo siento Tsuki-sama no volvera pasar solo no me mates.

Asi me gusta. Bien nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo despidete Kyle.

Kyle: Adios.


	2. ¿Se gustan?

Siento haberme tardado pero no se me ocurria nada. Pero se me ocurrio algo. Que lo disfruten.

Quiero dedicarlo a los que comentaron en el primer capi.

**CAPITULO 2: ¿Se gustan?. **

Pasaron unas hartantes horas de clase que parecian interminables luego llego la hora del almuerso. A July no se le habia olvidado la invitacion de Fanboy para almorsar pero lo que ella realmente queria era conprovar su teoria.

Hay demasiada fila Fanboy - se quejo Chum Chum.

Cierto jamas llegaremos - dice Fanboy.

No se preocupen yo se una tecnica para no tener que hacer fila - sonrrie July. Se hacerca a un chico que estava a tres lugares de llegar - Oye niño, sabias que en el laboratorio hubo un derrame quimico.

¿Enserio? - cuestiono el niño.

Si, y tuvieron que pasar la clase de ciencias a la cafeteria, pero lamentablemente tambien hubo un derrame ahi. Ahora la comida quedo contaminada y dicen que quien la coma le sldra una cabeza de mas en el estomago - le conto al niño.

Yo no quiero una cabeza de mas en el estomago - dice el niño muy asustado.

¡Entonces corre de aqui y salvate! - grito de una forma muy convencente.

¡YO ME LARGO! - sale corriendo y gritando e igualmente los demas de la fila.

Pan comido - sonrrio muy arrogante asia sus amigos.

Increible lo del derrame quimico en el laboratorio ¿como se te ocurrio? - adula Chum Chum.

No lo se estas tipos de ideas me llegan de la nada pero me gustaria que fuera asi para crear yaoi - explica July.

Buen truco, pero yo tengo uno mejor - presume Kyle. A los pocos niños qe quedaron en la fila fueron levantados magicamente y arrojados - ¿y que piensas de eso July?

Lo siento me distraje con un chico que le agarro el trasero a otro - dijo July volteando.

¡¿Que? - grita Kyle enojado - Oh mejor olvidalo.

Adios Kyle - se despide Fanboy mientras Kyle se aleja - Me agrada Kyle.

Oye Fanboy ¿Que tipo de relacion tienen tu y Kyle? - pregunta.

Somos amigos desde que llego a la escuela - contesto.

Ya veo pero cuentame como fue eso - vuelve a preguntar.

¡Hola mi Chum Chum! - llega Yo y abrasa y Chum Chum.

Yo te eh dicho que Chum Chum no es un juguete - regaña Fanboy.

¡Solo quiero jugar un poco con Chum Chum! - sonrrie Yo.

Eh hola niña - saluda July confundida.

Hola niña nueva me llamo Yo - le da la mano.

Me llamo July - corresponde el saludo.

Lo se eres la unica heredera de la fortuna de la familia Wilkerson - dice Yo.

Si es cierto - sonrrie.

Espero que seamos amigas tambien tengo que presentarte a Lupe - dice Yo.

Claro me encantaria conocerla - dice July.

Vamos te llevare mientras me respondes unas preguntas - jala la mano de July.

Si - sigue a Yo.

Primero dime ¿porque una niña tan rica como tu entraria a la escuela publica podiendo pagar una privada? - pregunta.

Lo que pasa es que eh tenido problemas en las escuelas privadas - dice July.

Oh ya veo - lamenta Yo.

Creo que las escuelas no quieren niños con gustos diferentes a los demas - dice July.

Hola Lupe - saluda Yo.

Hola Yo - saluda.

Ella es la nueva July - señala Yo.

Cielos simepre quise conocer a alguien rico - dice sorprendida.

El gusto es mio - saluda formalmente.

Tambien habla muy refinada - exclama.

¿Que? pero si esa es mi manera de hablar - se pone nerviosa July.

Mientras con Fanboy y Chum Chum.

July es muy agradable ¿no cres Fanboy? - dice Chum Chum Chum.

Si realmente lo es - dice.

Deveriamos invitarla a jugar a la casa - sugiere.

Es buena Idea - secunda Fanboy. El recorre con la vista la cafeteria para ver a July pero en ves de eso se queda viendo fijamente a Kyle -_ Dios no puedo creerlo el cabello rojo de Kyle es muy lindo pero ¿porque no lo note antes?- _piensa y se sonrroja un poco.

Fanboy ¿que te ocurre? - pregunta Chum Chum.

No me pasa nada - reacciona - _No puedo dejar de ver a Kyle ¿sera porque es mi amigo? si debe ser eso._

Mientras con Kyle y su soledad.

¿Que demonios me esta pasando? ¿Que es este sentimiento que tengo cuando estoy cerca de Fanboy - dice en voz baja - Me eh sentido asi desde que el me beso cuando me convertio en sapo ¿el beso del verdadero amor?.

De regreso con July. Ella miraba fijamente a Fanboy.

Oye ¿porque miras asi a Fanboy? Te gusta ¿cierto? - pregunta Yo.

¡No digas tonterias! - grita July.

¿Entonces porque te le quedas biendo tonto? - dice Yo sonrriendo.

Es que pienso que hay algo entre el Kyle - responde JulY.

Eh me lo repites - dice Yo confundida.

Que pienso que Fanboy siente algo por Kyle - dice.

Bueno no pienso que ellos sientan algo el uno por el otro, ademas Kyle odia a Fanboy - explica.

¿Porque? - pregunta.

En realidad es porque Fanboy es algo tonto y Kyle tiene un mal caracter - dice.

Es cierto pero los opuestos se atraen, ademas Kyle se sonrroja con Fanboy - dice.

¿Pero no crees que seria algo raro que dos chicos se enamoren? - dice Yo.

Cree lo que quieras - se lavanta enojada y se va a donde se encontraban Fanboy y Chum Chum.

Hola chicos - sonrrie July.

¿Que paso? - pregunta Fanboy.

Nada importante - responde.

Fanboy respondeme ¿como conociste a Kyle?- insiste.

Cuando llego a la escuela nos hicimos amigos - responde Fanboy.

Mejor cuentame todo lo que han pasado ustedes juntos - dice July.

Claro - Fanboy empiensa a relatar todas sus aventuras y tarda todo lo que restaba del almuerso.

_Veo que sus sentimientos por Kyle son muy obvios pero es demasiado despistado para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por el - _piensa July.

**Continuara...**

Gracias por leer el segundo capitulo aunque no llegue a mucho en la historia ya saben disculpen los errores de ortografia.

Kyle: ¿porque casi no apareci en el capitulo?

Porque yo lo digo a si ahora te callas Kyle.

Kyle: Pero eso no es justo Tsuki.

Yo desido lo que es justo. Lamento la interruocion de Kyle.

**BYE BYE  
><strong>


End file.
